Netflix and Chill
by 93728497
Summary: When Maki calls Nico over to her house for "netflix and chill", Nico REALLY starts to doubt her senses. 2nd person Nico's POV. Oneshot. A weak attempt at fluffy humor. Contains mentions of adult content, but nothing indecent really happens. Read & Review, please!


**Author's note:** Another NicoMaki. I'm sorry. I've failed you all

There are mentions of mature content, but nothing happens or anything.

Requests/suggestions are still welcome!

 **Netflix and chill** (I'm so sorry)

Maki's eyes are _glued_ to the laptop screen.

It looks like she found the stupid documentary about God knows what, was currently the most intriguing thing she's ever watched. It's pissing you off.

Any attempt you make at cuddling closer to her remains one-sided, and any conversation starter falls on deaf ears.

You were starting to wonder if Maki _really_ knew what the phrase "Netflix and chill" meant.

It started out with a Friday night full of boredom and homework, until your phone lit up, showing a new text from your girlfriend. The moment you read the words "Are you busy? If not, get over here for Netflix and chill." you were just about ready to explode.  
You had never expected that line to ever come from the redhead's mouth. Ever. But in hindsight, maybe you should have.

You watch as your girlfriend's eyes dart back and forth over the screen, following every detail and remembering to read the subtitles underneath. This stupid documentary is about _fucking polar bears._ It nearly, just nearly, offends you how she'd rather watch this stupid teddy bear walk around on ice than, well… have sex with you, for instance. This was not what you came over here for. Polar bears.

You decide that enough is enough. Your head snaps to the side, startling Maki in the process, and the two of you engage in a rather intense (from your side) staredown until Maki finally decided to speak up about her confusion. After pausing the documentary, of course.

"Is… something wrong, Nico-chan?"

Your eyes narrow. Isn't it obvious?

"Maki, do you actually know what _Netflix and chill_ means?"

The latter looks confused as she lets her gaze swipe over the purple blanket you're sharing, the pillows scattered around on the bed around you, to the laptop, and then back to you. She does not seem to be enlightened as she continues to stare at you like _you're_ the stupid one.

You mumble an, "oh my god…" before letting your face sink into your hands. You can't see her face in your current position, but you can tell by the hitch of her breath she's realized something's not right.

"What does it mean then?" she asks, hesitantly, as if she already has a feeling that she doesn't really want to know. Her brow is furrowed suspiciously as she waits for your response.

"No, okay. First of all, tell me where you heard that phrase, and then I'll tell you."

Maki looks away for a moment, looking like she's thinking back. "I heard Nozomi say it to Eli the other day. I thought it was an odd wording for her character, so I asked what she meant. She told me Netflix is a website where you can watch movies, TV shows and documentaries and such, and that the 'chill' part was just, well, relaxing together. Under blankets and pillows and stuff."

Even in the dim light of the laptop screen, you could see her face reddening a little, and she spoke a little more quietly than before. She almost looked timid.

"I just thought it sounded nice like that, and I wanted to try that with you, but if you're not interested in what I picked out, we can watch something else."

You felt your heart melt out of the sheer innocence and good intentions the younger girl was radiating and you couldn't help but blush yourself. You felt a wide grin form on your face and you were quick to hide it by hugging the redhead tightly, confusing the other even further, but you can't bring yourself to care.

"What on Earth could I have done in my past lives to make me worthy of you", you squeal as you rub your cheeks against your girlfriend's (extremely warm) ones and she makes a yelping noise in surprise, but doesn't stop you.

"T-that's so cheesy", she complains, but smiles nonetheless. "But seriously, what does it mean?"

You froze and stared into the other's violet eyes, debating whether dirtying the mind of this angel were worth getting laid tonight. You already kind of spilled half the can of beans; you might as well pour out the rest while you're at it. Your face turns serious, as does hers, and you sigh.

"Okay, so you know when like… boys. And…"

"I don't like boys."

You snort in laughter at the commentary. "Yeah, yeah, we all know that, but my point is, the whole phrase is jokingly based off what straight boys do when you try to watch something with them."

You quote, "when you're in the middle of Netflix and chill, and he gives you this look", and proceed to imitate the most seductive expression you can muster. You catch Maki's cheeks tinting of pink, but she doesn't look like she's realized it yet.

You decide to put it bluntly.

"It means sex, Maki. I thought you called me over to have sex."

Her expression remains unchanged as she stares at you for about five more seconds and you can practically see the gears spinning in her head as she's trying to process this new information.

Once she does, her eyes widen and her face turns redder than ever before, and she brings a pillow to her face. You hear a loud, muffled whine and you ignore the impulsive thought of wanting to hear more of that.

"Oh my god", she says, muffled against the pillow. "I'm gonna kill Nozomi."

"Alright, but like, I'm thinking before you do that, how about we do the 'chill' part now?" you suggest, rather generously in your honest opinion. The next thing you know, a pillow hits you in the face.

Maybe later then.


End file.
